Dominic Purcell
Dominic Purcell (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Mission: Impossible II'' (2000) [Ulrich]: Killed in a car crash/explosion while chasing Tom Cruise. *''Equilibrium'' (2002) [Seamus]: Killed in a shootout with Grammaton Clerics, his body is later seen as the Clerics examine him. *''Blade: Trinity'' (2004) [Drake]: Stabbed in the stomach/side with an arrow (while in his vampire form) containing the daystar bio weapon by Wesley Snipes causing Dominic to expose/spread it to the other vampires. He dies whilst talking to Wesley (having turned back into his human form), his body is later seen in the morgue during an autopsy. *''Killer Elite'' (2011) [Davies]: Crushed to death/struck by a mack track big rig (at the end of a chase) while he’s fleeing across a motorway from SAS. *''House of the Rising Sun[[House of the Rising Sun (2011)| '(2011)]] [Tony]: Shot repeatedly by cops as he opens fire on Amy Smart (for betraying him) *The Bag Man' '(2014)' [''Larson]: Shot to death by John Cusack. Television Deaths *''Legends of Tomorrow: Aruba'' (2017) [Mick Rory - Aberration]: In a dual role as Mick from the past and an aberration from an alternate future, the aberration is killed after being stabbed through the back by Wentworth Miller while pointing his heat gun at Neal McDonough. The past version of Mick survives the episode. *''Legends of Tomorrow: Here I Go Again'' (2018) [Mick Rory]: Killed multiple times throughout the episode in a time loop when the Waverider explodes. (The time loop is later revealed to be a simulation for Tala Ashe set up by Amy Pemberton to help Tala become close with the Legends and stay, so Dominic survives the episode.) *''Legends of Tomorrow: Legends of To-Meow-Meow'' (2018) [Mick Rory]: In one of the alternate timelines, Dominic (along with Nick Zano and Brandon Routh) are killed when Jane Carr strangles them to death with vines; This timeline is averted when Maisie Richardson-Sellers stops Jane and erased completely when Matt Ryan doesn't break up with Christian Keyes. *''The Flash: Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three'' (2019) [Mick Rory]: Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. Dominic is resurrected in the new universe created by Stephen Amell and the seven Paragons in Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four. *''Legends of Tomorrow: Slay Anything'' (2020) [Mick Rory]: Incinerated with the flames from his own heat gun by Beth Riesgraf using her telekinetic powers; Dominic's death is reversed after the younger version of Beth's son (Seth Meriwether) refuses to take the fall for her attempted killing spree in 1989. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1970 Births Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:House M.D. cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Death scenes by biological weapon Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Castle Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:European-Oceanian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Simulated death scenes Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:European-Australian actors and actresses Category:North Shore Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Batwoman Cast Members Category:Death scenes by disintegration